


We don’t know what’s out there, could be wolves

by Callmepapi



Series: ~Tumblr Works~ [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animalistic, Biting, Knotting, M/M, Spit As Lube, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: Jaskier’s been hearing strange rumours about Geralt. Finally he can find out the truth…
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: ~Tumblr Works~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812889
Comments: 8
Kudos: 386





	We don’t know what’s out there, could be wolves

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt:
> 
> Smutty prompt if it's up your alley! Geralt knotting Jasier or jaskier finds out about Geralt's wolf dick and is horny for some animalistic fucking, bit of ass eating. Filling Jaskier with his seed until even when they are knotted together its leaks *-* Okay I'm getting myself all worked up!
> 
> Title from ‘wild blue yonder’ by The Amazing Devil

Jaskier had grown up on rumours about Witcher’s.

_ ‘They’ll eat your young!’  _

_ ‘They’ll kill you like a beast!’ _

_ ‘They’ll take you away and claim you as their own!’ _

Not that the last rumour had ever really scared off Jaskier, he definitely thought more about  _ that _ one as he grew older. But the rest of the rumours he had never  _ really  _ believed, why would he? He had never met a ‘witcher’ so why base his truths off of rumours from the tiny minded people he grew up around. Especially if their own beliefs were outrageously brainless.

Of course he never forgot the myths of the Witchers. Never believed and never forgot. 

Then he met Geralt. If anyone were to ask Jaskier about said rumours he would dismiss all of them and point at Geralt as the truth. Geralt was kind, caring and thoughtful, even if he didn’t seem it at first. Even if he punched Jaskier in the gut when they first met.

Of course, some rumours weren’t as malicious and vile. Some were rather interesting to Jaskier, and he found himself grow more curious the more he heard these peculiar whispers.

~*~

“Geralt?” Jaskier was sitting on the floor by the fire, lute in his lap and momentarily taking a break from playing. The fire was warm against his skin and earlier he had taken off his doublet and chemise to enjoy the warmth. His bare feet enjoying the comfort of the wolf skin rug underneath him.

“Hmm,” Geralt grunted. He was perched on the edge of the bed, reading through a small journal he kept with him; notes regarding herbs, fauna and flora he had discovered on their travels. Jaskier shifted his arms, leaning back on both hands and letting his fingers brush through the downy wolf fur.

“You know I would never,  _ ever,  _ bring myself to believe those defamatory rumours people throw about their heads regarding Witcher’s. you know that right?” Geralt didn’t look up from his notes, just grunting once more. Jaskier swallowed thickly before continuing.

“There is just… just one that- well. I do believe I’m rather curious about it and it has not left my mind so I simply must know-”

“Spit it out, bard.” Jaskier looked up at Geralt, meeting his golden gaze and suddenly feeling flushed all over, and rather sweaty. He cleared his throat before speaking.

“Well- that last town we were in, I can’t seem to remember it's name for the life of me,” he laughed, Geralt’s face remained stony, expressionless. Jaskier swallowed again, suddenly finding his voice lost in his throat, “I… I overheard something, in the brothel. Two gorgeous women, Hilda and Beatrice, there was possibly an older gent too but one cannot remember ones drunken nights. And I know what you’re thinking, that doesn’t sound like the usual youthful  _ fille de joie  _ that I go for. But trust me, and I cannot stress this enough, sometimes all you need is a mature rail-” Jaskier was cut off by Geralt’s sudden growling. The notebook had been snapped shut and thrown onto the bed. Jaskier had his full attention.

“Right, right. To the point. So, since you're from the school of the wolf, well- the… the rumour stated that… maybe you possibly have-”

“ _ Jaskier! _ ”

“A wolf’s cock, Geralt!” Jaskier was panting, breath having suddenly left him from the surprise of shouting, body flushed pink from his ears to his belly and eyes wide in shock. He carefully watched Geralt’s expression, noting warily for any sort of offended look. Eventually Geralt huffed, shaking his head and stood up. Jaskier was suddenly overcome with the thought that maybe this was it, maybe he had finally pushed too far and Geralt was going to leave him, run away from the whorish bard and never return.

“Jaskier…” Geralt turned to him, hand rubbing the bridge of his nose, “why is it that you’re asking this?” Jaskier felt his mouth gape like a fish, he was at a complete loss for words.

“I… just thought it would be nice to- to know?” He hoped it had been the right thing to say, he wasn’t sure if he could deal with losing a friend like this.

Geralt began walking towards him in slow, heavy steps. His hands travelled to the back of his leather pants to untie them and Jaskier suddenly felt as though his heart had been replaced by a frantic butterfly in his chest.

“You sure… you wouldn’t rather have me show you?” Slowly he peeled off his black leather breeches, stepping out of them and throwing them to the side. Jaskier could barely find his breath as he was suddenly aware that at least one of the rumours were true. As Geralt removed his shirt Jaskier took his time to look at Geralt’s unique cock, most likely an effect of the trials.

The  _ ‘thing’ _ that hung between the Witcher’s legs was almost completely red, raw. It was large and It's girth was at least the same as jaskier’s wrist and he also noted that the cock was slightly larger, bulbous at the base. Jaskier could practically feel himself melting.

With gentle hands Geralt carefully moved jaskier’s lute from his lap and stepped over him, pushing the bard down until he was sitting on jaskier’s chest. Not with his full weight of course, he’d fear he would crush the poor soul.

“This what you want?” He asked. His gruff voice practically forcing jaskier’s cock to harden. He managed to nod his head, rather quickly but one can’t argue when there’s a cock in your face.

“This what you've been thinking about, constantly. My cock, filling you up?” He nudged jaskier’s lips with the hard member, the bard opening up to let him in. He savoured the salty taste and the heat against his tongue, moaning and letting his eyes roll back into his head.

Geralt near enough growled when Jaskier swirled his tongue around the tip, obscene moans coming from the bard's pretty pink lips. “Fuck,” he said, quickly pulling away from jaskier’s mouth and moving so his knees were pushing jaskier’s thighs apart, spreading him open for the Witcher. Jaskier could only moan at the sensation of being moved and pulled to suit Geralt’s needs.

Geralt palmed jaskier’s hard cock through his trousers, bending down to lick at the tip that already had a little wetness pooling around it. Jaskier moaned, almost sobbing at the feeling of geralt’s warm tongue through his trousers, the pleasure shooting through his body, frazzling his nerves.

“F-fuck, Geralt!” The witcher pushed jaskier’s knees against his stomach then grabbed his hips, flipping them over so that Jaskier was on his hands and knees. Geralt pushed his thumb down the seam of his pants, letting it dip into jaskier’s hole as much as the restricting fabric would allow. Jaskier moaned aloud, pushing his hips back towards the digit, trying to push it inside him but his pleasure-addled brain seemed to forget the material between them.

Geralt brought his other hand up grabbing fistfuls of jaskier’s trousers with both hands and ripping them apart, creating a perfect slit in the fabric for Geralt to fuck the bard senseless.

“Lick.” He pushed three fingers into the bard’s mouth, letting him lick and drool all over them, slicking them up. Once Geralt was satisfied he removed them from jaskier’s mouth and shoved one inside his tight hole. Jaskier cried out, body jerking forward but Geralt’s rough grip held him in place. Slowly, Geralt pushed the finger in and out, watching and feeling as jaskier’s rim clenched around him before crooking his fingers just right and hearing the bard scream out, rocking his body with the movements. When Geralt finally had four fingers stuffed inside the bard he was sobbing into his own arm, head down ass up.

Geralt pulled away, hearing Jaskier whimper at the loss, and returned full force with his tongue, making Jaskier shout at the intrusion. With both hands on the bard’s thighs Geralt dove in, tasting the bard and pushing his tongue against certain spots that made Jaskier sob and moan. He could feel jaskier’s thighs trembling, his hips pushing back and forcing his tongue further into jaskier’s hole.

Jaskier was trembling, trying his best not to come from the thought of Geralt's own tongue inside him, licking and stroking against his skin. His body jerked when it hit his prostate and he cried out again, clenching his eyes shut. He wasn’t sure if he was gonna make it if he was barely hanging on at this point.

Suddenly Geralt moved away, and Jaskier whimpered at the abrupt emptiness. The Witcher moved his hand under jaskier’s mouth, grabbing a tuft of hair with his other hand to position his mouth above it.

“Spit, better hope it’s enough or I’m going in dry.” That was all Jaskier needed to hear as Geralt felt a generous amount of saliva pool in his hand. He brought it back, trails of drool still hanging from the bard's mouth, and slicked himself up. He aligned his cock with Jaskier's hole, which was now clenching around nothing - desperate for something to fill him up, and then thrusted into him. The bard cried out, grabbing tufts of wolf fur to hold onto. He was sweating, panting and near drooling as Geralt grabbed his hips as leverage to thrust his cock deep inside him.

Jaskier was sure he had never had anything this big before, he felt so full he swore he could feel Geralt in his throat. He wasn’t sure what he expected, whether Geralt was gentle or harsh in bed, but this was a different level. As Geralt’s mouth came down upon his shoulder, biting, licking, biting. Leaving bruises with his teeth and scratches with his nails. He heard Geralt pull at his trousers, ripping the rest of the way up the seam and tugging them down his thighs with a harsh pull, letting his hard cock spring free.

Geralt continued thrusting into the bard, fast and short like an animal in heat, as Jaskier moaned and writhed underneath him. Soon enough Jaskier started to feel some added pressure inside him, and it was growing. He could barely contain the obscene moan that left his mouth, wiggling his hips and pushing back. The thing kept growing as Geralt pushed inside him, catching on his rim every time he pulled out.

“Ger-,” he gulped, “what… what is that? There’s something…” He could barely catch his breath, his words were so quiet but he knew Geralt could hear him with his enhanced senses.

“Knot.” Jaskier’s eyes widened and he moved his head until he could see the flashes of white hair in the corner of his eye.

“Knot?” He whimpered. Geralt continued thrusting, repositioning his hands on jaskier’s hips, Jaskier was sure his grip would leave bruises in the morning.

“It’ll get bigger,” Geralt grunted. An icy chill fell down jaskier’s back. He wasn’t entirely sure if he could even fit it, the knot already felt like too much and it wasn’t even finished growing yet.

“F- fuck.” He panted, his body trying to adjust to the growing cock inside him. Soon it began swelling too big to continue to thrust into him so with a burst of strength Geralt decided to flip Jaskier over, spreading him on his back against the furs. He was careful enough to gently move his legs to rest on his shoulders.

The new angle definitely wasn’t terrible at all, and with the new scene of geralt's furrowed brow, glistening with sweat, jaskier’s cock twitched aggressively against his stomach. With one final thrust Geralt managed to fit his knot inside the bard. Now that he was fully seated he focused his attention on jaskier’s throbbing cock.

Geralt grabbed the bard, causing him to cry out, then began pumping his fist, circling the tip with his thumb. Jaskier moaned and writhed underneath him. He was close, he could feel the way Jaskier clenched around him and when jaskier’s dick twitched in his hand. He brought his free hand to his chest, circling the bard’s hard, pink nipples. Jaskier took a few gasping breaths then threw his head back, hole spamming around Geralt’s cock as his balls tightened and he came in Geralt’s hand, some splashing onto his own chest.

Geralt joined him in climax as he finally came inside him. The way Jaskier hole clenched around him, milking Geralt dry of his seed. And there was a lot. Jaskier whimpered underneath him, filling up with Geralt’s come. More and more until it began leaking out, spilling down his thighs. Geralt’s knot not enough to stop the heavy flow of semen. Geralt licked the skin between the crook of jaskier’s neck, pressing soft kisses there before biting down hard enough to draw blood. Jaskier cried out, grabbing Geralt's shoulders for purchase and threw his head back, letting Geralt lick and kiss around the wound, mark.

He moaned, long and loud. Jaskier had never felt so full, so sated. The giant knot in his ass stretching him to his limits, the heavy amount of come filled him to the brim until it was spilling out his hole. The feeling of being marked by his Witcher, owned. He never wanted it to end. This animalistic nature of Geralt’s, he enjoyed it. He felt protected, safe.

Geralt growled into the crook of jaskier’s neck, circling his hips to chase the orgasm. Jaskier softly panted above him, dazed head moving steadily from side to side, fingers caressing Geralt’s shoulders, tenderly digging into his skin as he licked at the bite mark in his neck.

“Fuck, Geralt…” the Witcher circled his hips harshly, hitting the spot that caused the bard to cry out.

“I bit you.” Jaskier looked at his Witcher, noting the furrowed brows and sad eyes.

“I know. I liked it,” he assured him. Geralt frowned but Jaskier could see the way his mouth crooked up slightly, smirking. Jaskier threw his head back against the fur, staring up at the sealing as he continued to catch his breath. He was suddenly aware that the knot inside him hadn’t gone down.

“How long will this…?” He asked, keeping his gaze on the ceiling, too tired to move his head to look at Geralt.

“Not long, should probably sleep though.” Jaskier nodded, moving his legs away from Geralt’s shoulders so they hugged against his outer thighs. Geralt sighed, letting himself rest his head above jaskier’s chest, closing his eyes and letting sleep take hold of him. Jaskier smiled, combing his hands through Geralt’s hair as he also closed his eyes, warm, sated and relaxed as he passed out.


End file.
